


Dante's Inferno

by Magentas_Nightmare



Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [57]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: BBQ, F/M, Older man and younger woman, Rivalry, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: Merle is the owner/operator of Dante's Inferno restaurant and is having issues with a new cook who thinks she can improve upon his famous sauce...
Relationships: Merle Dixon and OCF - Deana
Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337284
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Dante's Inferno

> **Dante's Inferno**

Fire rose up to an acceptable level before dying back to a smoldering sizzle and the temperature was just about right. The applewood smoke drifted up and the brisket was perfectly marinaded. Merle's eyes narrowed as he lay the expensive cut of meat on the grill and then pulled the sauce from the fridge to come down to room temperature. His newest employee had whipped it up the night before and this would be her test. If his new cooks couldn't recreate his basic sauce, they'd be out on their ass...even if they were a hot young piece of ass like Deana was.

According to her resume, she'd grown up in the backwoods of Georgia hunting, fishing, and cooking BBQ that everyone from her small town raved about. That would remain to be seen though, Merle was the owner and master BBQ man at Dante's Inferno and it was up to him who was allowed to prepare food and who wasn't.

Merle pulled the cover off the sauce and eyed it suspiciously, the color was all wrong and he could already sense that something was off. The brisket before him was ready for sauce and if this wasn't up to his standard, she'd be done.

He dipped his finger into the sauce and tasted it with skepticism. It wasn't as sweet as his own and there was something she had added that wasn't in his recipe. Apparently, Deana was a smart ass. He'd told her to recreate his recipe to the letter and here she was going rogue!

It tasted good...if he was being honest, it might even be better than his own and he hated that. He had no choice but to reprimand her and she was due for her evening shift in 10 minutes.

_What the hell had she added and why?_

Merle was burning with anger at having to use the sauce she changed, his customers would be furious and he didn't need the headache. Merle made sauces fresh daily for beef and was almost growling as he poured her sauce over the brisket. He was having a second taste of the sauce when Deana breezed in like she'd done nothing wrong.

“You!” he growled.

“Me?” she grinned.

“You think you can come in here and change my sauce, woman?”

“I barely changed a thing. Relax.”

“Relax? Do you think I've won this many awards for BBQ by relaxing?”

“Are you mad?” she grinned. “I think I may have improved it a little, although your original sauce is damn good, it just needed a little something.”

“My sauce don't need a Goddamn thing! It sure don't need some 20-year-old twinky messin' with it!” he roared.

“I'm 24, and I know my BBQ. You'd be a fool to let me go, but it's up to you.”

“If this sauce has any complaints tonight, you're outta here.”

“Uh huh. Let's just see what the regulars say, why don't we?” she shot back with raised eyebrows.

“You're insufferable!” he huffed.

“Yeah, but sexual tension ain't everything,” she muttered.

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” she answered sweetly. “Shall I get started putting the chicken in the brine?”

“Fine...but I meant what I said. Any complaints tonight and you're done.”

“Dude, this is gonna hurt you more than it hurts me by the end of the night.”

“Keep runnin' that mouth, girl. Just see where it gets you.”

“Uh huh.”

/

Merle was busy with orders until 8 pm that hot summer night and his front staff were run off their feet serving drinks and food. It was one of the best Friday nights he'd had in weeks and he was nervous about the brisket he had up on the special board for the night.

He watched Deana out of the corner of his eye, shucking corn in her short denim shorts. She was a nice-looking woman but she drove him crazy with her attitude. He was 39 so she felt a little out of his age range but he wouldn't mind silencing her for an hour or so with a roll in the hay. He was just picturing her naked when she looked up and winked her eye right at him like she knew just what he was thinking. She was going to drive him to drink.

His head server, Glenn, came back and announced that he needed to talk to Merle about the sauce then and Merle sighed.

“What's the problem?”

“The guy wanted to know what changed about the sauce.”

“Why? He don't want his money back, does he?” Merle asked.

“Nope. He says it's the best sauce he's ever had here. He wants to know what you added.”

“It's a secret,” Merle huffed and as Glenn walked back into the dining room he could just sense her smirk.

“Wanna know what I added?” she asked.

“I'll figure it out,” he mumbled.

There were 3 more positive comments from the customers about the sauce before the end of the evening and Merle held his rage back until every staff member had gone home except her. He specifically asked her to stay for overtime so he could give her a piece of his mind. She had made a good sauce, he couldn't deny that, but she still had to be put in her place and recognize who was boss.

The dishwasher and last busboy finished up and Deana was simply waiting for the talking to that she knew she had coming. By the time Merle locked the doors, she was annoyed at being kept late for what she perceived as no good reason and she lit a cigarette as the music the kitchen crew cleaned up to continued to play.

“Well?” she began.

Merle was done screwing around. He needed to know.

“What did you do to my sauce?” he demanded.

“Wouldn't you just love to know?”

“That's why I asked,” he seethed.

“You really can't guess it? I had yours decoded in about a minute.”

“Bullshit.”

“Bacon, red onion, garlic, brown sugar, bourbon, chili, ground black pepper, coarse salt, Worcestershire, tomato paste, cider vinegar and molasses.”

Nobody had ever guessed his recipe before and it drove him mad with frustration.

“Fuck!”

“I have a pallet that cannot be matched I'm afraid.”

She was right, he couldn't deny it and he couldn't afford to lose her and she knew it.

“Tell me what you changed?”

“Maybe I will, for a price.”

“What price?”

“Well, I am new in town and I do have needs.”

“Huh?”

“I've been here a whole month and still haven't had a good fuck.”

“Jesus!”

“Uncouth, I know, but it is what it is. You in?”

“I'm almost 40 and you're only...”

“24, I just mentioned that. The thing is, I can take this place to heights you never dreamed of and I like you.”

“You like me?”

“I wouldn't be such a smart mouth otherwise.”

“So I throw you a fuck and you'll tell me what you did to my sauce?” he asked.

“Not exactly. You'll 'throw me a fuck', realize I'm the best fuck you ever had, I'll tell you what I did to revolutionize your sauce, you'll kick yourself for not thinking of it yourself and then you'll propose to me and maybe I'll think about it.”

She was the most cocky woman he'd ever met, she was more of a man in her bravado than a typical woman but she was playing with him so good. He was more than up to the challenge of fucking her for information.

He stood up then and approached her, she was about to regret her lippy ways. He suspected she might be all talk and he had to know for sure. She'd likely never been with a man his age and had no idea what she was in for. Surely she'd be backing out after a few minutes when she discovered that he was nothing like her little 20-something boyfriends.

“Don't start something you ain't woman enough to finish, honey.”

She smirked and stepped closer to him, casually reaching down to touch him through his jeans.

“You want my recipe? I want this. Do we have a deal?”

“You're something else, girl,” he smirked.

He had to hand it to her. No woman had ever shut his mouth so fast but she was poking the bear now and he was about to show her he wasn't some kind of chump she could toy with, at least not completely.

“Come back to my office and we'll see if we can't work something out,” he said and then walked to the back of the restaurant knowing she was following him.

Merle's office was a place where he spent a lot of time with buddies and just relaxing after work. He had a little bar by the back corner, a TV, a full-sized leather couch, and his solid oak desk. He closed the door behind them and wondered if she really wanted what she claimed to.

“You change your mind, you just say so. Deal?” he said because he had to cover his bases.

“That's adorable,” she grinned, and then she was backing him against his desk.

She had to stand on her tiptoes to kiss him but she managed it and he went right along for the ride. Her long dark hair drifted over his hands as he grabbed her around the waist and he was hard almost instantly. She was aggressive and soon he was laying back on his desk with her on top of him. He couldn't wait to turn the tables on her but he'd let her have her fun first since this was her idea in the first place.

She threw her leg over his hips and ground herself down on his dick like she was hungry for him.

“Come on,” he groaned. “Tell me what you changed.”

“Not yet.”

“Just a hint?”

“I used less brown sugar.”

“I knew it!”

“Shhhh...no BBQ talk while I'm getting off.”

“Alright,” he chuckled.

She sat back then resting her weight on his dick and pulled her shirt over her head to reveal a black bra and perfect medium sized breasts.

“Fuckin' hell,” he moaned, reaching up to pull her back down to him.

Merle grabbed her by the back of her head and scratched his 5 o'clock shadow against her neck as he moved in to lick her earlobe.

“I'm gonna fuck you so good,” he whispered into her ear with his hot breath teasing her skin.

“Damn...you better.”

“I'll have to give you the day off tomorrow cause you won't be walkin' right,” he continued.

“Fuuuuuck yes,” she hissed.

Merle grabbed her ass then and thrust upward a little for her to feel how dangerously hard he was and what she was in for.

“God damn you're packin' heat, aren't you?” she whined.

“You just wait, little girl. You might be in over your head here.”

“Not a chance. I want it all.”

Merle tore her bra from her body then and sat up on his desk to take her breast with his mouth, ravishing her neck and nipples like a demon. She was still straddling him and he held one hand on her ass to pull her in as close as possible. He didn't want her forgetting for one second what she had coming.

She began to soften around this time and melted into his touch as he got her warmed up nicely. Her head fell back as he kissed her neck and she ground her hips down against his cock till he could hardly see straight.

“You gonna be nice and suck my cock for me since you're withholding information?” he teased.

Deana grinned and slid back off of him till her feet hit the floor and told him to go sit in his desk chair. As soon as he was seated she slithered down his body to come to a kneeling position between his thighs.

“Let's see what you got for me,” she said as she unzipped his jeans and began to urge his pants and boxers down his legs.

Her eyes went wide and he was used to that reaction.

“Jesus Christ! Eight?” she asked.

“Try nine, now get suckin', sweetheart.”

Deana was evil with her mouth. Soft and wet to start and she wasn't shy about using her hands as well. Merle watched as his dick disappeared into her mouth over and over as she stoked his fire with her hand at the same time. He'd have to give her a raise, maybe he'd hand over the whole restaurant for a blow job like this.

“Alright, honey. That's about all I can take of that...drop them panties and lemme have a turn,” he growled.

Deana stood up before him and slid her denim shorts down to reveal sweet pink panties that made his already throbbing dick ache that little bit more. She rested her ass down on the edge of his office desk then. Merle almost died as he pulled up his chair before her and she spread her legs to set her feet down on the arms of his chair. He could see that the pink silk was almost transparent with wet need and he couldn't remember a woman making him this wild before.

“I'm gonna get the information I want outta you, girl.”

“Mmmmm, go ahead, Daddy," she purred.

Merle ran his fingers up and down the inside of her thighs and she let her hands reach back on his desk to lean back and take it all in. Merle kissed his way from her ankles to her panties and the scent of her sweet womanhood had him bursting already. He needed to be inside her but if he wanted this to happen again he had to show her he was more than worth her time. He pressed his lips to that damp silk and she moaned out loud. He was on the right trail and he had an idea how to go about it now. Merle gripped her outer thighs and continued to kiss her inner thighs until she got frustrated.

“Stop teasing me, please.”

“Tell me what I wanna know.”

“But...”

“Alright then, I think we're done here,” he winked up at her from between her legs.

“Liquid hickory smoke...and cumin...and malt vinegar instead of cider vinegar. Now please keep going!” she whined.

Merle smirked and began to pull her panties down her legs as she lifted her bum.

“That wasn't so hard, was it?” he teased.

Merle licked up one side and down the other, avoiding her clit until she cried out for more.

“You are a very bad man!” she huffed.

“And you're a very bad girl. Deal with it.”

He held her by the hips and finally, he relented and delved his tongue further between her lips and up to her clit where he sucked gently and then blew soft warm breath over her skin setting her nerve endings right on edge. Her legs trembled then and he didn't let up, adding two fingers to the equation but only taunting her with an inch of penetration.

“Oh God...oh my God!” she whimpered.

“Let it go, girl. I wanna bend you over my desk and fuck you senseless right about now.”

With that, she erupted in an explosion of cursing, and whining that gave him chills. He was sure then that she was pleased and swiftly stood up to grab her hard and flip her over to press her to his desktop. He held her by the back of the neck and pushed her right leg up onto the desk.

“Tell me you want it!” he demanded.

“I want it so bad. Please, Merle...give it to me hard,” she begged.

“You gonna go messin' behind my back again?”

“No.”

“You gonna hide information from me?”

“No.”

“You ever gonna let another man touch this pussy?”

“No.”

“Who pleases you, Deana? Who does your body belong to now?”

“You...I'm all yours, Merle. Please.”

He smirked and began to ease his cock into her as she gasped with pleasure.

“Jesus! You...oh my God! Mmmmmm!” she hissed.

“That what you wanted? Am I man enough for you, little girl?”

“Holy Christ yes!”

Merle kept her right there with his big hand on her back and fucked her hard as she had asked him to. She clawed at the oak desk and cried out over and over again that he was the best she ever had. He felt like a king and with her body and skills she could be his queen any day of the week.

He pulled her back after a moment and held her back against his chest still nailing her from a standing position as she reached back to grab him around his neck.

“Sit...on the couch,” she panted and Merle was more than happy to comply.

She hopped onto his lap the moment he sat down and began to ride him a little slower and deeper.

Merle wrapped his arms around her tight and she took them both right to the end of the line. The fire was burning and the temperature was just right for completion.

“You might wanna climb off, honey. I gotta cum,” he groaned.

“Just do it.”

“You on the pill or something?”

“Yeah, just do it!”

Merle lay her out on the floor of his office and let it go and it was easily the best sex he'd had in years, maybe ever.

“You still gonna let me go?” she sighed as she finally opened her eyes.

“Nah...I think I need to hang onto you. You may be the devil, but you're a hell of a cook and you fuck so good it hurts.”


End file.
